


A Change in Venue

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter





	A Change in Venue

**-X-**

A betraying cry jumped off Teddy’s tongue when Billy rocked down on his crotch.

 

He swallowed the next sound, an appreciative groan, and made to prop up on his elbows. Two hands shoved him back down to the terrain of the barren earth, and Teddy didn’t dare disobey them when he saw the expression their owner wore.

“Like this,” Billy said, eyes drinking in the sight of the shape-shifter’s exposed upper half.

The fingers Teddy had long since adored danced up his green chest, at times palms pressing kisses to random parts of freed skin. They rubbed up to his neck, down to his naval, admired the bulging strength of his shoulders, Teddy all the while drowning in the burst of affection, and failing miserably to grasp onto the shred of civility that would otherwise make him question the turn of events.

It wasn’t until Billy’s fingertips dipped into the crevices his spiked shoulders made that Teddy thought better of himself and began to shed his Hulkling demeanor.

Billy seized his shoulders in a grip that forced Teddy to a still, almost left him breathless the way Billy curled his fingers into his flesh.

“No,” Billy said softly. “Don’t change. This is you too, Teddy, and I want it.”

Whether it was the weight of the mage’s words, the anxious expression, or the tender feel of Billy’s thumbs rubbing circles on his shoulders, Teddy would never quite know; he only stared back, allowing his girth to expand once again.

The hands moved to his face, obliging him steady as Billy leaned forward and shared a chaste kiss before all decency ran for the mountains. Teddy barely managed to return the kiss when Billy swung back and rolled his backside around in glorious, impatient circles over Teddy’s groin.

This time Teddy let loose a low sound of approval, claws itching to touch Billy, but once he saw the massive digits reach for those delectable thighs, he willed them back down to the dirt.

“Billy,” he said, reminded to stay down as he watched, and felt, Billy provide his shaft with another rush of stimulation that couldn’t possibly get him any harder.

Billy’s hands flew down and, with a glow of blue brilliance, made quick work of freeing Teddy from the confines of his attire, earning the mage a deep rumble from the lain blonde. The sound only doubled in potency when one hand clutched the base and gave the entire length a solid stroke. Then another, with the thumb rolling in a mocking imitation of Billy’s hips over the head.

“Teddy,” Billy called, voice on the verge of becoming a moan.

Teddy’s eyes fluttered open, unaware of when they had shut and dare to miss the display of Billy stroking him with a darkening, hazy touch to his eyes and mouth parted as though he needed to take fuller gulps of air to stay afloat.

“H-How,” Teddy began, stumbling over words in his head. “How should I…”

“Tear my uniform,” Billy ordered.

“What?”

“It’ll be okay,” Billy went on, a chuckle tumbling out through his gruff assurance.

Teddy’s hands began to rise of their own volition, goaded by the demand, and they hovered over Billy’s legs.

Then Billy gave them the key to the cage when he said, “Touch me, Teddy.”

As feral and hungry as the act seemed, shredding the second skin and digging past the thin layers of fabric to reach the goldmine that was Billy’s flesh, his fingers acted meticulously, doting even, regardless of their intended purpose to tear and maul. The tips of his claws first dragged along the curve of Billy’s thighs, gauging the sensitivity of his boyfriend, and then they conquered the material in one, two, three scratches and pulls.

The hiss of the uniform ripping was soon over and Billy was shuddering at the bite of the cold, but his rotating hips continued, merely slowing down as Teddy finally got a hold of him.

“Billy,” Teddy said through a worn exhale, marveling at the sight, the feel of Billy beneath his massive hands, pushing up into his palms without the slightest hint of fear or revulsion.

Billy made a sound that encouraged Teddy to grip his thighs harder, his fingers tangled in what tattered edges of the attire remained, stretched taut along the back of his broad digits. Heat bleeding into his palms and burrowing into his bones, Teddy rocked up into Billy’s hand.

“Wait,” he managed to pant. He felt Billy wiggle and shift beneath his hold, and he tried to make sense of the scene atop him, but his brain refused to fixate on one detail, preferring to indulge in the entirety of the fervent experience—

—and it told him he was going  _in_ , deeper and deeper into the tightest cavern; it rung bells in his head, forced his limbs, his coursing blood, to grind to a halt as that incredible and uncomfortable sensation triumphed over everything else. Somewhere miles away, he thought he heard the wind whistle by or maybe it was a strained noise that had come from Billy.

“Oh, God,” he didn’t hear himself say through gritted teeth.

An era later, the wind escaped Teddy in a concoction that was a gasp-turned-groan. He registered Billy trembling beneath his touch, felt the gloved palms of his boyfriend rooted on his naval. Their gazes locked, linked tightly despite the miasma of fervor, the moment lasting as long as it had taken for Teddy to be buried as deep inside Billy as he was now.

Then, at magnificent last and just as Teddy meant to ask if Billy could tolerate the discomfort, he felt the leg muscles flex, and that was all the preamble he got prior to being engulfed in the outbreak of sensations. Billy rode him, impaling himself onto Teddy’s length. He rolled, rocked, grinded against him, his calf muscles, still wrapped in fabric, hugging any part of Teddy they could get hold of.

Teddy punctuated every few thrust with a cry of his own, letting the wind take it wherever it dared. His fingers clung to Billy, the teeth of his fingers grazing the skin, but never breaking it even amidst his escalating yearning to be deeper inside Billy, to feel more of his skin, to hear him moan and yelp until the moon slumped down past the distant mountains.

“God, Billy,” he grunted, refusing to break away from the sight of Billy’s head dipping down and his body begging to be touched by Teddy, claws and all.

The tight lines that had once engraved Billy’s face into something serious softened under the heat, rendering Billy a flushed, quivering mess. His hands splayed out against Teddy, squeezing and assuring the blonde that all of this was beautiful and worthy to be touched and admired and claimed by kisses. Even when he cried out, body overcome by a perfect jerk of Teddy’s hips, his hands never stopped loving the shape-shifting body.

Eager to return the warmth, Teddy scraped his fingers along the back of Billy’s thighs and backside, offering the gesture as his own kind of kisses. Ever delicate still, he hauled Billy’s hips, enjoying the sound of his uniform stretching in protest against his hands, and angled a push up  _right_  where he wagered the bundle of nerves rested.

When Billy bowed his back, dipped his head back and let loose what could only be called a howl, Teddy groaned his assent. His own head, heavy with sensory overload, collapsed back, eyes screwed shut because Billy continued crashing down onto him, repeating a delicious cycle of being exposed to being swallowed up by the snug passage Teddy never wanted to leave.

“Teddy,” Billy rasped, head tipping back down, “Teddy, finish inside…I want…”

The following words broke, trying to add more that Teddy wouldn’t hear, but it was enough. He felt a bellow starting from deep within his core and, with two crude drives upward, it launched out of him, his wings slapping the earth hard beneath him in time with a rich shout from Billy. Back lifting off the ground, a more powerful force held Teddy there as he surged even deeper into Billy so he could be squeezed dry. Then, his cry broke off into shivering sound as he struggled to breathe and his body crumpled down to the world.

The eerie gloom of the late night trickled into Teddy’s ears, emptying him of the worst of his daze, and he opened his eyes. His muscles might as well have been made of sand, though his grip on Billy’s thighs did not relent.

He tilted his head enough in time to see Billy collapsing over his broad chest with a grunt, a final shiver leaving him. Sand-filled or not, Teddy forced his arms to drape around Billy, shielding him from the night wind.

Teddy got by with a lazy smile while Billy seemed content with melting into his arms and making his face a home in the crook of Teddy’s neck.

Billy made a sound that Teddy liked to think was an utterly sated sigh.

“Yeah,” Teddy chuckled, even if he didn’t hear him. “Me too.”

He felt Billy grin against his skin and he decided right then, them piled on an unwelcoming surface and under the dark sheet of gems, he was the happiest guy in all the universes.

**-X-**


End file.
